I Don't Want to Lose You
by ff82g
Summary: Miley realizes what's important to her, and she wants to tell her before it's too late. Liley twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Liley. If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own Hannah Montana.**

I glanced to my left and sighed at the beautiful blonde girl sitting beside me, "Lilly, why do you read that lame magazine. You know it's almost all lies." Lilly was reading a magazine while lying across my bed. I was sitting beside her, staring at the ceiling and attempting to avoid staring at her. I wasn't doing so hot a job at it though.

Lilly sighed and responded, "Because, their version of the truth is so ridiculous, it's funny." To prove her point, she started giggling. I bite my lip and glanced away. I love the way she laughs. I looked back at the floor and sighed again. "Oh, did you want to do something, Miley?" She asked.

Besides kiss her? "Why don't we go chill at the beach?" I responded, frowning.

"You mean fry at the beach. But that's a good idea, if you let me borrow a bathing suit." She grinned, setting the magazine down.

I inhaled and let it out slowly, "Sure. I'll get you one."

"Okay. And what was with that whole breathing thing you did just before you said that?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I got up and turned to my dresser. I started to blush, but she couldn't see that.

"About what?" She got up and stood beside me; she noticed the blush, "Why are you blushing?"

I sighed again, "I was just thinking about…" I swallowed.

"What?" Lilly prompted.

"You…in a bikini." I admitted.

Lilly's eyebrows furrowed, "That made you blush…" She looked at me thoughtfully, "You like-like me don't you?" She kept looking at me and I could see the hope in her eyes.

I broke into a grin, "Yes Lilly. I do. A lot."

She grinned back, "Good, because I do too." She threw her arms around me. I lost my balance and fell sideways to the floor. She landed on top of me. She slid aside and I got up. I pulled a light blue bikini out of the dresser and threw it at her. "Hey!" She shouted indignantly.

"Come on. I want to go to the beach." I pulled a dark blue bikini out and set it on the bed. We changed into the bikinis and said good bye to Dad as we walked out the door. When we got to the beach, Lilly ran straight into the water. I laughed and followed her in. We splashed each other and laughed. Soon the sun was starting to set. "Lilly, we should get back to my house. It's gonna get dark soon."

"Alright. You know, you seriously look amazing right. You always do." She said as she started to swim back towards shore.

I made it to shore and turned around. I smiled as I watched Lilly swim slowly towards me. My smile fell as I spotted a grey fin sticking out above the surf. It was heading straight for her. "Lilly! Hurry!" I yelled franticly. She glanced back and stopped. "Lilly!"

She turned back towards me and started swimming hard. I saw her eyes go wide and she yelped in pain. "Miley! It's-" She started to yell, before she was dragged under. I stepped forward until the water was slightly over my feet. I didn't want to be a second victim. I watched in horror at the spot I last saw Lilly. After a few more seconds, I saw the water turning red in that area. "Help!" I should have thought of that sooner. "Someone help!" A life guard ran over to see what was up. I started crying as I explained.

**A/N: Don't get mad… read the next (and last) chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I still don't own Hannah Montana.**

I wake up and choke back a sob. I have to tell Lilly how I feel before something like that happens and takes her away from me. I'll tell her today when she comes over. I glance at the clock, 7:30. She'll be here in a little while. She wouldn't miss breakfast. I get up and get dressed. I go downstairs and inhale the scent of pancakes. I sit on the couch and stare at the TV. It's not on. Dad glances over.

"Hey Bud, what's the matter?" He asks concerned.

"Just thinking. And waiting for Lilly to get here." I answer without looking at him.

"Oh, alright then." He turns back to the pancakes.

A few minutes later, the door opens and Lilly walks in. "Hey Miley! I'm ready for breakfast!" She sits next to me grinning.

"Great, we're having pancakes." I attempt a smile.

"Is something wrong?" She frowns at me.

I bite my lip, "We need to talk after breakfast. That's all."

Lilly tilts her head, "Is it bad?"

"No, well… at least _I _don't think so. You might though. You don't need to worry about it, yet." I sigh.

"Well, alright. But I'm only letting it go because you said we would talk about it later." She smiles. I smile back hesitantly.

"Well, the pancakes are done, bud. Come an' chow down." Dad set the pancakes down in the middle of the table.

A few minutes later, we finish eating and retreat to my room, after thanking Dad of course.

Lilly sits on bed and crosses her legs. "So, what's been bothering you that you want to talk about, huh?"

I sigh and sit on my bed as well. "Okay, I just… well, I had a dream last night. It scared me; I don't want it to come true…"

She tilts her head, "What happened?"

I sigh again, "I… I told you that I-I liked you a lot. Then we went to the beach and we were all flirty and stuff. As we left, you were attacked by a shark. That's when I woke up. I decided to tell you how I feel before something like that happened and it was too late." I look at the carpet.

"Oh… you like me… as in you would kiss me?" She raises an eyebrow.

I nod.

"Well, one of us should have said somethin' sooner. 'Cause we been missin' out." Lilly grins.

I look at her in surprise, "Really, you like me like that too?"

"Yup." She moved closer to me and put an arm around my waist. "I've been wantin' to sit like this for a while now."

I put my arm around her as well. "Yeah, it's nice isn't it?" She nods and leans into me. I rest my cheek on the top of her head.

"So, what did you want to do today?" Lilly asks.

"Definitely not go to the beach. We should just stay here and chill." I roll my eyes.

"Sounds good to me." Lilly sighs.

**The End**


End file.
